


Passing Realities

by slash4femme



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Charlie doesn't understand Larry or really anyone, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slash4femme/pseuds/slash4femme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn't understand Larry and normally this isn't a problem because Charlie does understand people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Realities

**Author's Note:**

> originally written in August 2009

Charlie doesn’t understand Larry. He’s been Larry’s friend for more years then he can even remember. He’s loved him for almost as long as they’ve been friends, he’s desired Larry for longer then Charlie likes to think about and he’s been in a committed relationship with him for over a year now. He still doesn’t understand Larry though. Normally this doesn’t really both Charlie. He’s not good with people, he knows this, everyone knows this. He doesn’t really understand anyone. He does try a lot, studies people, and most of the time he can pass for normal. Sometimes he even thinks he does understand, but then a little while later it’s gone again and Charlie goes back to thinking people might be the biggest mystery of them all.  At least Larry’s about ninety percent consistent Charlie has always liked that about him. Even if Charlie doesn’t get him, he knows that with Larry there isn’t going to be very many big surprises lurking around the corner. Of course when there is, it totally blindsides him, every time. Larry going into space, Larry going to live in a monastery, Larry wanting to kiss him, Larry moving in with him, Charlie hadn’t expected any of that, and he had the sneaking suspicions, he probably should have.   

He’s not sure why this is worrying him now, it just is. It’s not particularly early but it is Saturday and Larry’s still asleep curled up on his side snoring gently. Charlie has been spooning against him thinking, but now he lets his hand wonder to slowly slide underneath Larry’s t-shirt until his palm lies flat against Larry’s warm back. Charlie kisses the back of Larry’s neck right below where the hair starts to curl. He lets his hand slip up Larry’s back tracing his spine, then sliding around Larry’s body to travel back down Larry’s chest. Larry has a little bit of hair there, less then Charlie himself and a lighter color. Larry is the first and only man Charlie has ever slept with and only the fourth person total so Charlie has no idea if this is average to normal or not. He kisses the back of Larry’s neck again and Larry makes a soft noise.

“Hey.” Charlie says quietly, and Larry moves slow and sleepy turning towards Charlie so that their cheeks brush. Charlie kisses Larry’s jaw and Larry makes another soft sleepy noise of approval. Charlie lets his fingers gently caress along Larry’s belly. Larry moves, slowly rolling towards Charlie more, helpfully giving Charlie more access to his body. Charlie lets his hand drift back up Larry’s body, tracing along the curves and angles that are slowly becoming and more and more familiar to him. He traces along Larry’s throat, touches Larry’s slightly parted lips and Larry tilts his head pressing his face into Charlie’s hand, stubble scratching along his palm. Charlie lets Larry nuzzle his hand for a few moments before slowly tracing down Larry’s form again and sliding under the covers to gently cup Larry’s half hard cock. Larry makes a slight stuttering noise, eyes opening enough for him to peer up at Charlie, while Charlie’s hand strokes him to full erection. Charlie kisses along Larry’s jaw and down his throat, while he pulls at Larry’s pajama pants, working them down the other man’s thighs. Larry spreads his legs, closing his eyes again, letting one hand drift to Charlie’s shoulder, a warm anchoring presences as Charlie wraps his hand back around Larry’s cock.  Larry murmurs happily rubbing into Charlie’s neck. After a moment though Charlie sighs and lets go of Larry, he licks a long stripe across his palm. He reaches back down this time bypassing Larry’s cock to run several fingers along Larry’s balls before taking him back in hand. Larry’s hips jerk slightly as Charlie works into a rhythm he knows Larry enjoys.

“Come on.” Charlie murmurs kissing Larry’s neck, cheek and jaw. Larry says something low and scratchy that Charlie can’t quite make out. “Larry . . .” Charlie licks down Larry’s throats down and then across his Adam’s apple, thumbs across the head of Larry’s cock. Larry makes a soft keening noise, his grip on Charlie’s shoulder suddenly becoming hard, and his hips jerking off the bed. Charlie feels Larry come warm and sticky across his hand and sighs softly against Larry’s cheek. They breathe against each other for several long minutes.

“Well, good morning to you too.” Larry says slitting open his eyes enough to give Charlie an amused look. “And what brought that on?”

“I was worrying.” Charlie says stroking across Larry’s chest with his non-sticky hand.

Larry props himself up on one arm slowly and looks at Charlie intently for a long moment. “What were you worrying about Charles?” 

Charlie sighs. “I don’t understand you.” He tells Larry leaning against the other man closing his eyes and pressing his face against Larry’s shoulder.

It takes him completely by surprise when Larry laughs, one of Larry’s hands coming up to cup the back of Charlie’s head.

“Charles.” Larry tells, him amusement still tinting his voice. “I have known you since you were thirteen years old, and to this day I cannot even begin to fathom what goes on inside your head sometimes. Such is the nature of life, I’m afraid. ”

Charlie opens his eyes and tilts his head back to look at Larry. “Really?”

Larry nods and kisses him gently on the cheek. “It was a lovely way to wake up though.”

Charlie finally smiles back at him and edges closer to the other man on the bed until his own erection presses against Larry’s hip. “Good.” He says against Larry’s hair, before nibbling along Larry’s ear. “Because I was kind of hoping for a repeat performance.”

Larry tilts his head to the side slightly as if considering, his own fingers pushing at Charlie’s t-shirt pulling it up Charlie’s stomach and chest. “I’m not so sure about a repeat performance.” He tells Charlie seriously. “But a continuation I think would be more then acceptable.”

“In fact it would be lovely.” Charlie finishes for him and Larry laughs and leans forward this time to catch Charlie’s lips in a kiss.     


 


End file.
